Ninja Storm VS Wild Force: Savage Storm
by Patrykowski der Jaeger
Summary: Choobo's little brother Chizubo kidnaps the Wild Force Team and gives their morphers to 5 of Lothor's goons. Will Ninja Storm prevail and save Wild Force? Based on Hurricanger VS Gaoranger.
1. Savage Storm, Part 1

Okay, so I can't help but imagine what would have happened if WF and NS did team up…so I decided to do it myself. I don't own _Power Rangers_, though I wish I did, and I use some ideas from **Ninpuu Sentai Hurricanger "Hurricanger VS Gaoranger"**, Ninja Storm's Sentai counterpart. This will also contain mild slash, so if you don't like that you should probably stop here…sorry.

_**Power Rangers: Ninja Storm**_

_Episode 30: "Savage Storm" _

_After "Shimazu Returns, Part 2" and before "Savage Storm, Part 3."_

Tori slashed through several Kelzaks with ease, "Dance boys," she taunted.

With that, she jumped onto the nearby lake, converting her Ninja Sword into rifle mode, "Nothing like a nice cold shower in the morning!"

The ice blue blasts impacted upon the black suited henchman, causing sparks to fly out of them.

"Hyah!" Yellow Earth Ranger Dustin shouted as he slammed his Lion Hammer into the chest of a kelzak.

"Going up," he said as he threw one into the air, "Goin' down!" his clone said, appearing in the air and slamming the Kelzak down.

"Anyone ever tell you Yellow is your color?" Clone Dustin asked.

"All the time," the real one replied.

With a high five, the clone disappeared and the Kelzaks lay smoking on the ground.

"Ninja Shadow Battle!" The leader of the Wind Rangers shouted.

Shane jumped animatedly, striking the Kelzaks with great speed and accuracy. When he sheathed his sword and the shadow battle ended, the Kelzaks danced in pain as they exploded.

"That was too easy. Looks like you're gonna have to try harder Lothor!" Shane yelled into the sky.

Up in space, Lothor grinned, "Not a problem. You two!" he yelled at his bumbling nieces.

"Oh, oh, yes Uncle?" Marah replied.

"Go down there and carry out the plan. And don't screw up!"

"Sheyah!" Kapri said happily.

"Sir, the rangers will be defeated this time, I promise you," Zurgane said in his slobbery voice.

"Just get to it Zurgane, don't sit there and talk about it!" Lothor demanded.

Zurgane bowed, "Yes sir!"

"So, I'm thinking we go for some pizza, or maybe hamburgers," Dustin said as the rangers waltzed casually toward their Tsunami Cycles that were parked near a forest.

"You're always hungry Dustin…you better not get fat," Tori said with a laugh.

"Me, fat?"

Shane rolled his eyes at his best friend's attitude.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, sharp claws belonging to white gloves slashed across each of their chests.

"What the--?" Shane wondered as he looked up amazed.

Standing there in five different colors were rangers he'd never seen before.

"Ready guys," the red leader began, "Defenders of Earth: United We Roar! Power Rangers: Wild Force!"

An explosion set off behind them as they posed, their claws gleaming in the sunlight.

"Other rangers?" Tori gasped as she squirmed on the ground.

"We've gotta call Cam," Shane ordered.

"Prepare to be vanquished Wind Rangers!" Red ranger spoke again.

"Wha…"

Before the rangers could escape, the Wild Rangers charged. The three wind ninjas split up; Tori began firing at the White Ranger, who was running past all her rifles blasts.

She then laid a clawed glove across her chest, shooting sparks everywhere. White Ranger was far finished however. She grabbed Tori by her throat and slammed her, ran dragging her across the rough terrain of the cliff, and then tossed her into the water.

Dazed she shook her head, but was immediately struck by someone else.

"What in the world? Who are you?" Tori asked.

"Surging Shark!" the blue wild ranger said with a pose.

"Well if that's how you want it—Sonic Fin!" Tori yelled.

She fired several blasts but to no avail.

"My turn: Blue Shark Fighting Fins!"

He charged her and spun around her in a type of tornado, slicing her with his fins.

Tori was knocked out of the water and left in a heap.

Dustin leapt into the air where he and Wild Force Yellow connected blades with each others chest. When Dustin landed, he called "Ninja Sword—Dirt Blade…Hyah!"

An explosion of dust made the Earth Ninja incapable of seeing, until he noticed a flying yellow something coming towards him. He noticed too late that it was Wild Yellow. The ranger flew by, slicing Dustin several times, and then kicking him into a rock in the cliff.

A jump kick connected with Wild Black's solid chest, but to no avail. The Black ranger grabbed his ankle and slammed him into the ground before picking him up, spinning him, and tossing him into a pile of rocks.

Shane looked up in confusion, his head spinning until his eyes focused on the Red Wild Ranger approaching him slowly.

"Ninja Sword!" he yelled.

He jumped into the air and yelled "Ninja Sword—Air Blade!"

It seemed to connect with the red ranger in a blue slash, but in reality, it was his Red Lion Fang holding the Ninja Sword.

"What?" Shane asked, bewildered.

"Red Wind Ranger…you're no match for me," Wild Red stated.

"We'll see about that!" Shane shot back.

The Red Wild ranger chuckled and let go of the Ninja Sword, then punched Shane several times with his Lion Fang.

He ended up with his two Wind Ninja friends in a pile, smoking from being struck.

"They're too strong," Tori said as she limped with her Ninja Sword.

"We can't give up," Dustin said.

"Let's take them down!" Shane growled.

"Guys, return to Ninja Ops, pronto," Cams voice cam over the communicator.

"But Cam—"

"Now, Shane," Sensei's voice run through.

Shane sighed, "Right."

"Oh Rangers," The yellow one taunted as she slapped her Crystal Sword on her hand.

"Oh no," Dustin gasped.

"Crystal Swords—Mega Roar!" the wild rangers yelled.

Ranger colored blasts of each sword shot forth, seemingly hitting the three Ninja Rangers. To make sure of their accuracy, Wild Red ran forward to inspect the aftermath.

"What?" he wondered upon seeing the strewn garments of the rangers.

"The Wind Rangers got away," Wild White observed.

"Then we'll find them and destroy them for good. They can't hide for ever," Wild Red affirmed as they stormed off.

**Ninja Ops**

"Who are those guys?" Shane asked as he slumped down near their mini table.

"Wild Force Rangers," Cam responded shortly.

"Well, yeah dude, I kinda understood that when they said that whole 'United We Roar' thing," Dustin said as he absently scratched his head.

"Dustin's right Cam. Are they really the Wild Rangers…I mean, I thought we were the only ones, beside Blake and Hunter," Tori said.

Cam swiveled around his chair, "Yes, as far as I can tell, their molecular structure is identical to these guys."

He moved so the rangers could see the computer screen. There, were 5 teenage/young adult humans.

"Cole Evans, Taylor Earhart, Max Cooper, Danny Delgado, and Alyssa Enrile are all from the team Wild Force, guardians of the Animarium in Turtle Cove."

"So why are they in Blue Bay Harbor…and why are they attacking us?" Shane questioned.

"I'm not sure…but for some reason, I think my no good uncle has something to with this," Cam said solemnly.

**Lothor's Ship**

"That was incredible!" Shimazu laughed hysterically.

"The Rangers didn't even know what hit them," Kapri bragged.

"And next time, they'll be destroyed for good, and we will take Earth once and for all," Zurgane sputtered.

"When the Wind Rangers see the Wild Force Rangers again, it will be the last time they ever see anything," said Motodrone.

"What about the Thunder Rangers? Can't we please go find them?" Marah asked excitedly.

"Well, well, well, I must say I'm quite proud of you five," Lothor commented.

Marah and Kapri exchanged giddy looks "Oh Uncle! Really? Really?"

"Get off me you fools!" he ordered as they tried to hug him, "I'd like for you to meet Chizubo, Choobo's little brother…however he's a much better general than that green oaf."

"But sir, it was me that called Chizubo!" Chuboo complained.

"And I give you credit for that…in the mean time; Chizubo, are the phones recharged?"

A large blue Alien resembling Choobo appeared from the shadows, seemingly just as odd as his brother, "Yes, and this time, the rangers won't get away. We'll attack the Thunder Rangers first, that way they won't be able to form the Thunderstorm Megazord."

Lothor nodded, "I like the way you think. If you pull this off, I might make you my number one general," Lothor said.

Zurgane growled under his breath.

"But you better not let those Wild Force Rangers get away…we can't afford for them to escape!" Lothor demanded.

"Don't worry, I've got them under control," Chizubo said as he vanished.

"Now, you five, go wreak havoc will ya!" Lothor ordered.

Marah, Kapri, Zurgane, Motodrone, and Shimazu nodded and all walked off the ship.

**Blake and Hunter**

"What about him, eh?" Blake asked as they left Storm Chargers.

"Blake, shut up," Hunter whispered harshly.

"What? You didn't think he was cute?" Blake asked innocently.

Hunter let out a low growl and began to walk off in fake anger.

"Oh come on, I'm just tryin to help," Blake said as he grabbed his brothers arm.

Hunter rolled his eyes, "Am I gonna regret ever telling you I was gay?"

"Of course not…but we gotta get you with someone, you're start to bug me with all your little hissy fits," Blake retorted.

Hunter lightly punched his brother as they began to walk away.

Out of nowhere, they were blasted at, sending them rolling back.

"What was that?" wondered Blake.

"I think we're about to find out," Hunter said as he saw the rangers coming toward him.

"Other rangers?"

"Thunder Rangers…prepare to be destroyed," Cole said lowly.

"Not likely; Ready Blake?"

"Ready!"

"THUNDERSTORM, RANGER FORM, HAH!"

"POWER OF THUNDER!"

Crimson and Navy stood side by side, ready to fight off the five Wild Rangers.

"Get them!" Cole ordered.

Ninja Ops

"Guys, look at this!" Cam called.

Tori, Shane, and Dustin, who'd been talking in the back, jumped up to Cam's side to see what he was so worried about.

"The Wild Force Rangers have attacked Blake and Hunter down at the plaza! They need your help!"

"On it!" Dustin said.

"Remember, you can't destroy them!" Cam said, "They're still good people, they just might be under a spell."

"We'll do our best," Tori said.

"Ready?" said Shane.

"Ready," Tori and Dustin confirmed.

"NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM, HAH!"

"WIND RANGER POWER!"

Tori, Shane, and Dustin flipped onto the scene in time to see Hunter and Blake forming the Thunder Cannon.

As they prepared to fire, Shane, Dustin, and Tori Ninja Streaked in front of their former adversaries.

"STOP!" Shane cried.

"Ah…Shane, move!" Hunter ordered.

"No Hunter, we can't hurt them! They're still the Wild Force Rangers. We think Lothor might be controlling them somehow," Shane said.

Hunter lowered the blaster, obviously thinking.

"Cole, Taylor, Max, Danny, Alyssa," Shane remembered, looking at each respective ranger.

In a flash of their colors, the Wild Rangers demorphed, revealing them in their jackets and apparent uniform.

"They really _are _the Wild Force Rangers," Blake observed.

"Why are you doing this? We're power rangers too," Shane demanded.

"_You_, rangers? You guys are sad excuses for rangers…" Cole replied snottily.

"Ugh, excuse me? We just saved you," Tori said.

"I like your suits, but it's kind of cheap to have two of the same color on a team," Alyssa observed.

"What?" Blake asked as he looked as his and Tori's suits.

Taylor grabbed Dustin's helmet, pulling him towards her, "A yellow ranger guy…oh man…what is the world coming to? Someone should send you guys to boot camp." When she was finished talking, she pushed Dustin back into Tori and Hunter.

"Hey! Cut it out miss military! Who do you think you are?" Tori shouted.

"AW! Danny! Check it out; a girl blue ranger! How much you wanna bet she is _smokin'_?" Max enthused.

Blake growled in jealousy, about to leap on Max, but Hunter extended his arm, blocking his younger brother's path.

"This has gone far enough. Cole, get your team and get out of here, all you're doing is causing trouble," Hunter said.

Cole raised an eyebrow, "Make me…bug boy."

"Hey, it looks like this one here is a bug too…what, could you guys not afford a black ranger morpher?" Danny asked, sizing Blake up.

"Apparently no one taught them how to play nice with others," Blake said, crossing his arms.

Cole clapped animatedly, "I've got an idea! Let's play a game. We'll attack, and you defend! It should be a lot of fun, eh?" Cole said, first talking to the Ninja Rangers, then diverting his question to his team.

"Oui, oui!" they squeaked, mocking the other rangers.

Shane grabbed Cole by his jacket collar, "Why are you doing this? Why did you come to Blue Bay Harbor just to make trouble?"

Cole pushed Shane off him, then morphed quickly, slashing him across the chest.

"Shane!" Dustin yelled as they checked on his best friend.

"We don't have time for this. We're veterans, and it's time to show you why we're called Wild Force," said Cole.

The others morph happened in flashes of color, without calling "Wild Access."

"What are they doing?" Shane wondered.

"It's time to take this to the big leagues!" Called Cole.

All five Wild Rangers raised their hands to the sky as their Animal Crystals appeared in their colors. Each one took a crystal, inserted it into their saber, then united, called "Wild Zords, Descend!"

A tune familiar only to the Wild Rangers came over them, and as if on cue, a rainbow shot from the sky with 5 beasts running and flying down to earth.

"Wild Zords, combine!" Cole said as all five rangers put their sabers in a star shape.

The Wild Force zords, combined to form:

"WILD FORCE MEGAZORD!" the rangers chorused, entering the Lion's head.

Hunter grabbed Shane by his shoulders, "We don't have a choice Shane, we have to fight them, or they'll destroy us and the city."

Shane looked at the ground, then up again, "You're right! Cam, it's zord time."

Cam understood fully, as he'd been watching the fight on screen, "On their way."

In instants, the Thunder and Storm Megazords stood facing the Wild Force Megazord.

"Careful guys, we don't want to hurt them," Shane said slowly.

The megazords circled each other for a few moments, but it was the Wild Force Megazord that made the first move.

"Fin Blade!" Shouted Cole.

The blade appeared in the megazords hand, then the megazord roared as it charged in for a battle with the other two.

"Wild Force Rangers, stop! You don't know what you're doing!"

"I've had enough of this! It's time to go to work Blake," Hunter instructed, pulling his visor down.

Blake did the same as the Thunder Megazord prepped for battle with the Spin Blade.

But the Thunder Megazord was no match for the Wild Force's speed and agility. It laid several strikes with the fin blade before kicking the Thunder Megazord backward.

"Guys!" Tori squeaked from her cockpit.

"Blake! Hunter!" gasped Dustin, "We've got to help them Shane!"

Shane thought deeply, but was jarred from them when a shrill cry pierced the air.

A large giraffe ran onto the scene, connecting with the Wild Force Megazord, "Spear of Pardolis!" Max summoned.

"Wild Force Megazord—Spear Mode!" They chorused.

The Giraffe's spear connected roughly with the Thunder Megazord, causing them to fall and go offline. Wild Force then reattached the Shark and prepared to attack the Storm Megazord.

"Guys!" Shane bellowed.

He slammed his fist on his console, then looked up slowly.

"Wild Force Rangers! You're going down! Storm Megazord, lightning mode!"

The now faster Storm Megazord charged into battle, its swords brandished and its anger apparent.

From a magical screen in a dark cave, four of five wild rangers and Princess Shayla watch helplessly as their zords and the Wind Rangers do battle.

"The Wild Force megazord!" announced Max, "Wild zords, you have to stop! Those aren't us! The wind rangers are not your enemies!"

His cried in vain, but Shayla knew his pain.

"Max, the zords cannot hear you…we have to hope that soon, we will be free," she soothed.

"If it's not soon…the Wild Force Megazord could destroy the Wind Rangers…and that Chizubo will use our powers to destroy Earth…" Cole said fearfully.

"We just have to hope…that Alyssa can get there…first…" Taylor panted, her energy low.

Alyssa was running, faster than she'd ever run before. Her white long-tee was smudged with dirt, her jean shorts now even shorter and more ripped than before. She breathed heavily as she ran through the rocky terrain she had been held captive in.

Meanwhile, the Lightning Megazord was hurled through the air by Wild Force, landing roughly on a mountain. It was up in no time, however, now reverted to its larger, slower form.

"We can't give up!" Shane grunted.

"Mega roar!" The imposter Wild Rangers called.

All five zords blasted the already weakened Storm Megazord, forcing it back into the mountain it had originally crashed into.

The Wild Force Megazord was upon them in seconds, raising its Fin Blade and preparing to strike.

"No!" Tori, Shane, and Dustin said in unison.

"STOP!" a voice screamed, cracking with intensity.

However, the Shark Arm continued to swing, until White Tiger attacked quickly, stopping the Shark from completing its swing.

Shane uncovered his head, "What?"

"Who was that?" Dustin wondered.

"It's Alyssa," Tori said in disbelief.

"Wild Zords stop! It's me, the real Noble Tiger! You have to listen, those aren't the real rangers!" Alyssa shouted.

Red Lion looked at her, and with a roar, sent its users flying from the cockpit.

"Ah! No, the white ranger got away!" Cole groaned as the others got up from the floor.

The Wild Zords glowed, and then shot blasts at the imposters, who quickly dodged them, disappearing somewhere.

Alyssa took a deep breath and finally fainted on the cliff top she'd been standing atop.

**To be continued…**


	2. Savage Storm, Part 2

_**Power Rangers: Ninja Storm**_

_Episode 31: "Savage Storm, Part 2" _

_After "Savage Storm, Part 1" and before "Savage Storm, Part 3."_

Back in the cave where the real wild force rangers were being held, they gasped as they saw Chizubo enter the cave.

"Well, well, well, Wild Force Rangers. Looks like you're not so tough without your morphers? And it seems your little perky friend has escaped," the large blue alien taunted.

Cole grunted as he tugged on his ropes. "You'll never get away with this! Even right now, Alyssa's stopped your plan," he said with a grin.

Chizubo slapped him with his pointed spear, "Silence ranger!"

"Cole!" Princess Shayla panicked.

Cole glared at the fat alien as he mumbled off.

**--Ninja Ops—**

Sensei sat patiently near Cam's computer while the 6 rangers listened intently to Alyssa's story.

"_We were all coming back from our trips around the world, but no one had heard word of Merrick. We were all so glad to hear that Princess Shayla had awakened that we forgot she only awoke when evil orgs had returned…We were tricked; Chizubo had us outnumbered, and he took our growl phones after he kidnapped us and Princess Shayla. We tried to call Merrick…but Chizubo had our growl phones. _

_Then, Chizubo took us to a cave and put these stamps on our necks,_" she stopped and pointed to her neck before continuing. "_These stamps give him the ability to electrocute us whenever he's near…_

_When Chizubo left, Princess Shayla used the last bit of energy she had and set me free since I was the smallest. I…I haven't seen them since…and now our Growl Phones are in their possession."_

Hunter folded his arms while she was talking, taking everything into account, "Wait. You said Princess Shayla only woke up when there was an org…where are the orgs?"

--**The Cave—**

"Damn it…" Cole swore as he laid back against the wall Chizubo had chained them to "We're never gonna get out of here…"

"That's not true," Danny said, looking up, "Remember…we have to have faith in Alyssa. The Ninja Rangers will be here, and we'll get out of this."

Cole nodded, but insincerely. _Just try and think about something else…like maybe that dark red ranger I saw on that screen…_

He mentally slapped himself, _No…gotta stay focused on positive, **non-sexual **thoughts. _

"Ha-ha, we'll see…once my evil Wild Rangers meet the ninja rangers in battle again, they'll be destroyed. How does that strike you?" Chizubo snickered as his belt flashed, causing the stamps on the rangers necks to electrocute them.

"Agh!"

**--Ninja Ops—**

"Rangers, you must not hesitate to fight the enemy this next time. They may carry ranger powers, but you have no choice but to destroy them…once their power is acquired you can give it back to the Wild Force Rangers. We must defeat the enemy first, then rescue the Wild Rangers," Sensei spoke to them, his whiskers twitching some.

Hunter's eyes widened, "So…that means…Lothor's goons are the ones using the morphers! There's no spell involved!"

"Exactly," Shane concluded, "I knew something was off! Don't worry Sensei, we'll take care of 'em."

"Yeah, Alyssa, we'll get your Growl Phones back, and your friends," Tori said with a smile.

Alyssa nodded, beaming, "Thank you Ninja Rangers!"

"Alright…so this is the plan," Shane began, "Thunder Rangers, you guys go in first and—"

"Wait," Hunter interrupted, "Even if we find the Growl Phones and get them, the Wild Force Rangers will still be in Chizubo's possession and he'll use them as bargaining tools or just destroy them. We have to find that cave first…and I have an idea."

**--The Cave—**

"Well Wild Force Rangers…you've begun to bore me, and I promised some old friends of mine I'd let them have a go at you," Chizubo said, "They've got a real score to settle with you."

"What?" Cole wondered.

"Orgs!" Taylor summed up, her fears coming true.

"Hello rangers," a familiar voice came.

"Toxica! And—and Jindrax! What are you doing?" Taylor demanded.

"Well, we were in the neighborhood and we figured we'd pay you a visit to show you what a real org can do…" Jindrax said cockily, placing his hands on hips.

With a snap of his fingers, Chizubo made the rangers chains fall off, then turned to Jindrax and Toxica, "Do as you see fit, I have unfinished business to take care of."

"Certainly," Toxica replied evilly.

--**Ninja Ops—**

"Alright, those fake Wild Rangers are goin' down!" Shane said, standing.

"Right! We're gonna take them down Ninja Style!" commented Dustin.

"Alyssa, this is dangerous, but if you want to come, I understand…after all, you are the noble Tiger," Tori laughed.

Alyssa agreed with a smile and nod, "Wild Force never gives up!"

--**The Cave—**

Jindrax slammed a giant foot down on Danny's bruised chest, the black ranger crying out in pain.

"Let him go!" Max shouted pitifully, jumping on the duke Org's back.

Toxica pulled Max off Jindrax's back, then tossed him to the ground, "I thought you were the Surging Shark…right now you seem more like a waterless guppy," Toxica laughed.

Max groaned in pain as a response.

Taylor roundhouse kicked at Jindrax, then gave him a one two punch, only to be kneed and then tossed into a wall.

"Taylor!" Cole sputtered as Toxica punched the Red Wild Force ranger in the jaw, then proceeded to snap kick him in the stomach.

"Rangers!" Shayla yelled over the commotion. She couldn't bare to see them like that. "Stop it you evil hag! You lied to us! You told us you were finding yourselves! Don't you remember, the human-Org war is over!"

Toxica turned quickly and glared at Shayla, "It's not over until we say it's over! And it's back with a vengeance!"

**--Ninja Rangers—**

Shane, Tori, Dustin, Hunter, Blake, and Alyssa ran as fast as they could through the rock quarry, unmorphed, and knowing the Wild Rangers were looking for them.

Sure enough, demorphed, they stepped in their way, "Ah!" they gasped as they came to a stop.

"You again. Why don't you be a good white kitty and turn yourself in!" the evil Alyssa mocked.

"Why don't you find your own wild zords and outfits!" Alyssa fired back.

"Good one," Tori said quickly.

"Tell us where the Wild Force rangers are!" Shane demanded.

At first, the fake wild force rangers only looked at each other, the began to sputter in laughter.

"Are you blind or just crazy? You must have a mental problem, because we're right here," the evil Cole said obviously.

Max smiled, looking at Tori, "See Danny, I told you she was smoking. Female blue ranger of water…how's about I give you a free kiss, a very rare occasion."

Tori didn't have time to reply.

"It should be fun to watch them suffer at the power of the real spirits of the earth," Danny mused.

"Ninja Rangers, when are you going to learn you just can't beat us? Even with that useless, washed up pussy-cat ranger," Alyssa's clone said shrewdly.

"It's done, they know who we are…so let's show them who we really are," Taylor said.

"You love to rain on our parade, don't you?" Fake Alyssa asked.

"It matters not, we'll destroy them anyway," Danny said in a slobbery voice not quite like his own.

"I know that voice!" Shane noticed.

"Zurgane!" Dustin called.

With a cruel laugh, the Fake Wild Rangers dissipated in their colors, leaving Shimazu in Max's place, Zurgane in Danny's, Motodrone in Cole's, Mara in Alyssa's place, and Kapri in Taylor's place.

"I knew it!" Tori said, "Ew! Shimazu was _hitting on me_!"

"Later Tor, now we've gotta take on these posers," Shane said.

"It's time for us to take care of them, once and for all," Hunter said.

"I agree Hunter! It's time to end this!"

"You'll never use the power of the _Real_ Guardians of the Earth!" Alyssa insulted.

"Would you like your phone back?" Marah asked in a fake voice, "Because I can always destroy the rangers first, and then give you your phone in full payback!"

"It's time to take them out, once and for all," Motodrone said, "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Wild Access!"

Each villain went into the wild rangers custom morph, their wild zord creating their helmet until it was complete.

"Soaring Eagle! Wild Force Yellow…sheah!" Kapri shouted.

"Surging Shark! Wild Force Blue…hah!" said Shimazu.

"Iron Bison! Wild Force Black…tada!" Zurgane called.

"Noble Tiger! Wild Force White! Meow!" Marah mimicked.

"Blazing Lion! Wi-hi-hi-hi-uld" Motodrone sputtered, a slight dribble of black liquid seeping through his mouth; "Ugh I need an oil change…Wild Force Red!"

"Ah…" Blake sighed in wonder, "What…was that…?"

"Destroyers of the Earth…United, we roar! Power Rangers…" Motodrone said, changing some lines.

"Wild Force!" they chorused.

"Shane, take the others, remember the plan! Get the Wild Force Rangers!" Hunter commanded.

"Hurry, we'll hold them off!" Blake said.

"Be careful!" Shane said.

"Just a moment!" a familiar voice called, coming in a green ninja streak, sparking up the Wild Rangers.

"Cam!" Dustin said excitedly.

"That's the name! Listen guys, we don't have much time! You've got to go and get the Wild Rangers. Go! Hurry!"

"We'll be right back Cam, promise!" Shane said as they began to run off.

"No! No! Hey come back!" Motodrone shouted after them.

"Agh…it's no use," Shimazu said, "They'll never win. What will four washed up rangers get them?"

Motodrone nodded, "Good point…let's take care of these guys first."

Somehow, Zurgane was able to summon his blades from his arms, as were the others able to summon their weapons. Marah had her staff, Kapri her Katana, Shimazu his fan blade and spike staff, and Motodrone his sword.

"You're going down, rangers!" they yelled as they charged forward.

--**Wind Rangers—**

Dustin jumped, grappled a Kelzak, and threw him into another, then elbowed another, punched it in its face plate, and kicked another in the stomach. Tori was gracefully knocking Kelzaks around with high jump kicks and low sweeps. Shane was of course handling as many as he could, quickly disposing of the group with punches, kicks, and aerial flips. As he landed however, a large blue hand grabbed him and tossed him flying.

Shane landed barely, and looked up to see Chizubo.

"Rangers! You are the ones who tried to kill my brother, and now you will pay!" Chizubo ordered.

"That's Chizubo?" Dustin asked.

"Looks like Choobo enough to me," Tori said.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Chizubo said as he charged with his jagged spear weapon.

**--Thunder and Samurai Rangers—**

Kapri slashed down Hunter's chest with the Golden Eagle Sword she'd switched to, then kicked him while he was down. He landed near Shimazu, who somehow enlarged himself as the Blue ranger. His foot was in front of Hunter, while his head appeared behind him. Suddenly, his finger came out of nowhere in the shape of a gun, and shot Hunter flying.

Zurgane grabbed Blake's head and introduced it to his knee, then kicked him in the stomach, and then in the jaw, making the Navy ranger spin out and hit the ground coughing.

Motodrone clapped Cam's head with the Lion Fang, then slammed him on the head with it. In reflex, Cam rolled, then jumped up to slice him, but was shot when Marah flicked her hand at him, making sparks blast him out of the air.

"Gotcha!" she laughed wickedly.

--**The Cave—**

Cole was thrown into a rock brutally, his back slamming a rough spot.

"So easy…" Jindrax said as he dusted his hand off, "In fact, it was almost too easy with those Stamps draining their energy."

"I didn't enjoy it as much as I'd hoped…but it still settled," Toxica agreed.

Princess Shayla looked at them in pity, "Jindrax…Toxica…what happened to you? When we last parted ways, you were good to humans…why are you so different now?"

"It doesn't matter, you're finished…and soon…the Ninja Rangers will be too," Toxica said before breaking into a sadistic laugh.

"We're not…beaten…yet…you'll have to come up with something else…Toxica…" Cole strained.

"That's right…Jindrax…this rivalry…is far…from over," Taylor said as she slowly stood.

"Yeah! That's right! Never give up! Remember Danny! Never give up!"

"Oh…oh yeah…Never Give up!" Danny stuttered as he pushed himself off the ground.

--**Out in the desert—**

A man in a turban and cloak walked silently, his footsteps erased by the ever blowing wind.

"I sense something is not right," a horned beast said.

"I agree my friend…something is terribly wrong…I can feel Princess Shayla's presence…she's awake!"

The turbaned figure began to run off when his bestial comrade stopped him; "Orgs…that's what made her wake up; evil orgs."

The figure stopped, sighing "Guess it's time to head back then."

"Right with you," the creature said as they began to run off.

--**Wind Rangers—**

The Morphed Wind Rangers flew through the air, an explosion hot on their tail.

"Rangers!" Alyssa yelled, "Are you okay?"

Chizubo's laugh interrupted her, "Haha…don't worry my pretty…I've got some for you too!"

His belt flashed red as the electricity surged from Alyssa's neck all around her body.

"Alyssa!" Tori called to her friend.

Dustin stood, looking at Chizubo's belt, "The belt…Shane, his belt!"

"Huh? Right! Good call Dustin! Tori, stay here. Dustin, you ready to show him some Wind Power?"

"All the way, bro!"

Dustin and Shane clasped hands before Dustin flew through the air, then right back within less than a second, then out of nowhere, he cross kicked Chizubo in the face.

"Ninja Air Attack!" Shane summoned, stomping his feet.

He glided toward Chizubo in a rush, spinning around the blue alien with his sword cutting him, then finally stabbing the belt.

Amazingly, the stamp on Alyssa's neck fell easily off.

She gasped as it landed lightly on the ground near her hand.

"Alyssa, it's gone! Do you feel okay?" Tori asked.

Alyssa nodded.

"Curses!" Chizubo said as he disappeared.

--**The Cave—**

Somehow, the stamps on their necks fell off lifelessly.

"Jindrax, look!" Toxica said, pointing at the fallen stamps.

"Oh no! The stamps are gone!"

"I've had it!" Cole said, slamming his fist in the dirt, "We may not have our animal crystals, or our growl phones, but we're always connected to our Wild Zords!"

"He's right, let's show 'em what we're made of!" Taylor said.

"Blazing Lion! Yah!" Cole yelled, striking his pose.

"Soaring Eagle!" Taylor said.

"Surging Shark!" added Max.

"Iron Bison!" Danny concluded.

"Guardian's of the Earth! United, we Roar! Power Rangers:"

"WILD FORCE!"

In nothing short of a miracle, energy flowed around the rangers, giving them new confidence.

"Toxica…I think now would be a good time to run!"

Toxica nodded and the two took off.

"Rangers you did it…you've become one with your wild…wild…"

Princess Shayla couldn't finish her sentence and she fainted, falling asleep in the rope she was tied to a post with.

"Princess Shayla!" the rangers called, running over to her.

"I can't feel her pulse…" Taylor said sadly…

--**Far Off in Turtle Cove--**

Chizubo found the site he was looking for, then planted his staff and began chanting a spell.

"I knew I'd find you here," Lothor's drawl came.

Chizubo didn't break his concentration, "Here…lemme help you," Lothor said, sending a powerful energy wave into Chizubo, which then went through his fingers in a Taoist position and struck an area in the rubble.

"Yes…the five most powerful Orgs ever…" Lothor said.

"Nayzor, Mandilok, Retinaxe, Onikage, and the Evil Zen-Aku…the ranger's defeat is finally at hand…"

_To Be Continued…_

**Sorry this chapter took so long. Thank you for the reviews I did manage to get, but feedback is most appreciated. I realize these are long, but I tried to make them similar to episodes…hope I did that okay…**

**------------------- Patrick**


	3. Savage Storm, Part 3

_**Power Rangers: Ninja Storm**_

_Episode 32: "Savage Storm, Part 3"_

_After "Savage Storm, Part 2," and before "The Wild Wipeout."_

Cole, Taylor, Max, and Danny rushed from the cave in search of a sign of Alyssa.

"Where could she be?" Taylor wondered.

No sooner had she asked did she and the wind rangers come running around a bend.

"Guys!" Alyssa shouted.

"Alyssa!" they returned, greeting her running form with open arms.

Tori, Shane, and Dustin stopped short and watched the reunion.

"What happened to Princess Shayla?" Alyssa asked.

"We think she used too much of her power, or either she's been off the Animarium too long. Who knows?" Max said.

"I would say leave her here, but I don't want her to get captured," suggested Taylor.

"We can have Cyber Cam teleport her to Ninja Ops," Shane blurted out.

"Wind Rangers…we can't thank you enough. Thank you _so_ much," Cole said.

"Well, it's not over yet," Shane replied.

"And we plan on helping you with that," Taylor added.

Just then, an explosion became audible, and the Thunder Rangers and Cam became visible in flailing, multi-colored objects.

"Oh no!" Tori gasped.

"Let's go!" Shane ordered as they took off.

On their way, Shane contacted his cyber friend and had Shayla teleported, though the system was still a bit off.

—**Thunder and Samurai Rangers—**

Hunter, Cam, and Blake landed painfully and demorphed, their smoking bodies left vulnerable by the imposter Wild Rangers.

Shimazu's annoying laugh broke the sound of their gasps for breath.

"Oh this is just too much fun," he said.

"Guys!" Tori exerted her worry.

"They're just too powerful…" Blake said.

"Hey…look…it's the real Wild Force Rangers," Hunter breathed out slowly.

"Give us back our growl phones!" Cole demanded doing his signature "hand command."

Zurgane laughed, "That's funny. I was almost tempted to give it you!"

"Let's get 'em!" Cole ordered.

The Wild Force Rangers ran forward, but were shot back by a clap of Motodrone's hands.

"Hahaha, the end of the Power Rangers is near!" Toxica said, coming out of nowhere.

"I never thought I'd see this day…it even brings tears to my eyes," Jindrax commented.

The rangers began to push themselves up, but Motodrone had other plans.

"Falcon Summoner!" he shouted, and then shot at all 11 rangers.

Another maniacal laugh broke out among the villains until a streak of silver slashed across them, followed by a black shadow.

"What the—" began Jindrax.

"It's _Merrick_!" Toxica said with distaste.

"Merrick!" Alyssa enthused happily.

"You five have improperly used the Spirits of the Wild Zords, and for that, you will feel their fury!" he threatened.

He held his hand to the sky, after which the howl of the Wolf was audible and then his three animal crystals appeared, forming his Lunar Caller.

"Wild Zords, hear me! Return your powers to the proper guardians!"

Red Lion's roar echoed throughout the Animarium, along with a roar from the White Tiger, Black Bison, and Blue shark, and a screech from the Yellow Eagle.

In shining colors, the Growl Phones Lothor's team possessed lit up, and their powers left them painfully. The Growl Phones floated above the imposters, and then flew to their rightful owners.

"Yeah!" shouted Cole.

The rangers smirked as they stood, facing their opponents.

"And now for you two," Merrick said.

He held his hand out, and closed his eyes, causing a very familiar wind of Animus to blow over Toxica and Jindrax.

The two duke orgs shook their heads and looked around, "Wha…what's going on?" Toxica wondered aloud, her horn turning from black to it's signature red.

"How did you know they were being controlled?" Cole asked the Lunar Ranger.

"Their Horns are black. Jindrax' is normally white, and Toxica's is red. When they're black, that means there's some outside force affecting it," said a shadowy figure.

"Zen-Aku!" Cole noticed.

"Calm yourself ranger, I am only with a friend," his low growl came.

Zurgane pushed Jindrax and Toxica over toward the rangers, where they stumbled to meet them.

"Are you guys okay?" Alyssa asked kindly.

"I think so…just a little dizzy," Jindrax replied.

Toxica stuck her head up high and said, "I'm fine."

"Not for long you won't be," shot Shimazu.

"Let's show them some ranger power," Cam said.

"Not so fast," came a familiar dual voice.

"No way!" chorused the Wild Rangers.

"Mandilok!" noticed Alyssa.

"And Nayzor!" said Max.

"Retinaxe!" Taylor pointed.

"Onikage!" cried Danny.

"And it looks like Chizubo's summoned three monsters from the past, along with Choobo!"

"Isn't that Boparoo?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, and look, there's Toxipod!" said Tori.

"And he brought Madtropolis!" Dustin warned.

"And Zen-Aku!" Merrick said, "But how can that be?"

"He is in spirit of the Dark Wild Zords," said the real Zen-Aku, glaring at his shadowy counter-part.

"Well we have the spirit of the Earth, and we're not gonna let some pushovers take us down!" Cole said.

"Right!" Shane agreed.

"Let's bring this storm!" ordered Hunter as the rangers stood side by side, right foot forward.

"Ready!" Cole commanded.

"Ready!"

"Wild Access!"

"Ninja Storm!" called Shane, Tori, and Dustin.

"Thunder Storm!" Hunter and Blake shouted.

"Samurai Storm!" Cam followed suit.

"Ranger Form!" the Ninja Storm team yelled together.

"HAH!" all the rangers chorused.

Each Ranger entered their morphing sequence, then the Ninja Storm Rangers began.

"Ninja Ranger Power!"

The rangers stood in a line of 12, their colors varying like an assortment of candies. The rangers then began their role call.

"Blazing Lion!"

"Soaring Eagle!"

"Surging Shark!"

"Iron Bison!"

"Noble Tiger!"

"Howling Wolf!"

"United we Roar!" Cole began.

"Power Rangers—Wild Force!" they announced in unison.

"Power of Air!"

"Power of Water!"

"Power of Earth!"

"Crimson Thunder!"

"Navy Thunder!"

"Samurai Power!"

"Ninja Storm!" they finished.

"Power Rangers—Spirits of the Earth!"

A giant explosion let off behind them in colored smoke, and a roar could be heard all the way from the Animarium as they posed.

—SS—

Back at Ninja Ops, Princess Shayla suddenly awoke.

"Are you okay?" Sensei asked.

"I'm fine," Princess Shayla said, "The rangers must've reclaimed their morphers!"

"Indeed they have. They make an impeccable team," Sensei Watanabe commented.

Princess Shayla had the feeling she was in good company, so without panicking, she came to the computer screen near Cyber Cam and Sensei to watch.

—SS—

Shane and Cole were making quick work of Retinaxe and Zurgane with their respective blades. Finally, Cole pulled out the Lion Fang and gave Retinaxe a super charged "Blazing Lion, Spirit of the Earth" smash. Shane took his cue and powered up his Ninja Sword to Gold to give Zurgane an Air Blade slash.

"Ready to smoke 'em?" Shane asked.

"You betcha!"

"Hawk Blaster!"

"Lion Blaster, Gatling mode!"

"FIRE!" Cole and Shane said as one.

The impact destroyed Retinaxe and sent Zurgane flying.

—SS—

Taylor back-flipped away from a blast shot by Choobo, then drew her Golden Eagle Sword.

"Ready to take these two?"

"Totally!" Dustin agreed.

Taylor jumped into the air and spread her wings. Gracefully, she flew by Onikage several times, slicing him in the process, and then grabbed him. She slammed him into a mountain several times, then tossed him down to Dustin, who slammed him flying with his Lion Hammer.

"Nice!" Taylor Commented.

"Hey, I got an idea!" Dustin said.

He whispered where her ear would be inside her helmet, then Taylor laughed, "That should work!"

Dustin gave Taylor his Ninja Sword, which she wielded with her Golden Eagle Sword. She then called the Armadillo Puck and gave it to Dustin.

Taylor then ran and fought Choobo, making him look foolish with both her swords. When she got him into range, Dustin tossed the Armadillo Puck into the air, then slammed it with his Lion Hammer in a supercharged "Spirit of the Earth: Lion and Armadillo" attack.

The Puck hit Choobo right in his butt, sending him flying into a pile of rocks, followed by an explosion.

"Yeah!"

—SS—

"Blue Shark Fighting Fins!" Max summoned as he slashed at Nayzor.

Blake did a few back handsprings over to Shimazu, then grabbed him with his Navy Antlers.

"Go for a spin?" he asked, holding him in the air and rotating his antler.

Electricity surged through Shimazu, and Blake threw him into Nayzor, shocking both of them.

"Ready to finish them?"

"Yeah!" Max affirmed.

Blake combined his Navy Antlers with his Thunder Staff, and Max called on his Sword of Pardolis.

"Power of Thunder!" Blake shouted, jumping up and flipping off Max's outstretched shoulders and arms, and then slashing Shimazu.

Max then jumped off Blake's outstretched Navy Antler Thunder Staff and shouted "Sword of Pardolis!" and slashed Nayzor with the Giraffe's spirit of the Earth.

—SS—

Mandilok crashed into Danny, but the Iron Bison Ranger judo flipped him to the ground.

"Gotcha!"

"I think it's time for some Super Samurai Mode!" Cam said.

He threw his heavy vest off, then spun his visor and was ready for action.

"Samurai Saber…full power strike!"

He slashed Chizubo right down the middle, and then slashed his staff in half.

"Ah! My staff! You broke my staff!"

"That's not the only thing I'm gonna break!" Cam threatened as he double kicked Chizubo into Mandilok's back.

"Hey, watch where your going!" Mandilok said grumpily.

"Think we should finish this?" Danny asked.

"With pleasure," Cam nodded.

Danny pulled out his Rhino Shooter, on which Cam laid his Samurai Saber on top.

The two held the blaster, and Cam and Danny announced, "Rhino Shooter: Samurai Spear Mode!"

"FIRE!"

The saber shot forth covered in black energy and impacted on the two villains, causing a large explosion.

"Yea-heah!" Cam said as he and Danny jumped for joy.

—SS—

"Boparoo, watch this!" Kapri said as she punched Alyssa, then kicked her backward.

"Did you see what I did?" Marah asked the busy Boparoo, who was fighting Toxica.

"That was delectably dastardly and devious my dear destructive diva!" he spluttered.

Marah and Kapri smirked, but were then kicked by Tori and Alyssa.

"Let's take these lady's down, shall we?" Alyssa asked.

"Let's."

Tori jumped up and slashed Marah several times with her ninja sword, then Alyssa bopped Kapri on the head with her baton before giving her a power attack with the spirit of the earth.

The sisters danced in pain and fell into the regrouping defeated villains.

—SS—

Merrick sped by Motodrone's veering bike and passed Hunter on his Tsunami Cycle.

"Wolf Cycle, laser fire, now!" Merrick demanded. Out of the mouth cam several blasts that made Motodrone swerve.

Merrick then took his Lunar Cue, switched it to laser mode, and sniped Motodrone off his bike.

However, the bronze terror jumped onto Hunter's bike.

"Hey, didn't your mom ever tell you not to ride with strangers?" Hunter said as he struggled to get him off.

"You're no stranger to me Crimson Ranger!"

"Yeah, well, this is your stop!" Hunter said, slamming on his breaks, then quickly throwing his Thunder Staff Ninja Star at him.

"Hunter, watch out for Madtropolis!" Merrick called.

Before the Crimson Thunder brother could react, Merrick had blasted him from the sky, then remounted his bike. Both bikers then fired their lasers at the city-headed alien, destroying him.

—SS—

Both Zen-Akus were going at it like savages, neither faltering from what wounds they acquired.

Finally, the good Zen-Aku got a side kick in that caused his opponent to drop his guard. Then, the good Zen-Aku let out a flurry of Crescent Waves, sending the baddie off the cliff.

Toxica tripped Boparoo with her staff, then shot several blasts from its crystal, sending Boparoo backward, but not off the cliff.

"By golly this great grandma is grating and grinding my gears! I'll have to turn tenacity into treachery to top this tramp" he babbled.

"What? Did you just call me a grandma!"

"If the giga golden gloves fit!" he laughed.

Toxica's eyes narrowed as she screamed, "Speak English you twit!"

She slammed her staff into his stomach and flipped him over her head, tossing him into the grass. Then, she made a full circle with her staff and sent a huge blast at him, blowing him to pieces.

"Superfluously spectacular!" she laughed.

Jindrax flipped over Toxica, dodging Toxipod's attacks.

"You'll have to do better than that if you wanna catch the Master of Blades," Jindrax teased, putting his hands on hips.

"I'll show you!" Toxipod yelled, charging the small Duke Org.

Jindrax did a cartwheel around his attack, then drew several daggers, throwing them at him and pinning him to the rock. Then, he charged up hordes of energy daggers and skewered the mollusk of an alien.

—SS—

The heroes met back up on the lower ground, jumping into a defensive stance. On one side were the Ninja Rangers, on the other were the Wild Rangers, on the third side were the Duke Orgs, and the other side was a wall. The villains were trapped.

The only villains remaining were Zurgane, Choobo, Shimazu, Chizubo, Marah, Kapri, Motodrone, and the evil Zen-Aku.

"Nowhere to run!" Cole said.

"Who said anything about running?" Chizubo asked.

Motodrone called on his bike and took off to try to avoid being charbroiled by the more than powerful rangers. When he pressed several buttons, two hideously, malformed wings sprouted from the side and he was airborne.

"I'll get him!" Hunter said.

"I'll help!" said Cole.

"We'll take care of the others," said Shane.

Hunter called on the Ninja Glider bike and Cole called on the Wild Force Rider. Both red-hued rangers flew off to follow Motodrone.

Despite their attractions to each other, they were focused on their mission and said almost nothing other than "There he is!"

Hunter and Cole both fired blasts that combined into one and impacted on Motodrone, destroying his bike and sending him crashing below.

—SS—

Below, Cam, Merrick, and good Zen-Aku fought Choobo and evil Zen-Aku. Merrick waited for Cam to use his special technique of using an extended laser beam of the Samurai Saber, and then Merrick said: "Lunar Cue, Break Mode!"

He then blasted Choobo and Zen Aku with Laser Pool, along with the beneficial Zen-Aku's Crescent Wave.

Marah and Kapri retreated and let Shimazu get injured by the Wind Rangers' shadow battle. Afterwards, Danny tossed Max through the air like a torpedo, then Taylor joined Max mid air, both slashing through Zurgane.

The rangers regrouped, then surrounded them, this time pulling forth their specialty weapons.

"Bison, Eagle, Lion, Shark, Tiger," the Wild Rangers said respectively, holding their weapons out to form the Savage Sword, which Cole held alone.

The other rangers formed the Jungle Blaster with Merrick in Cole's position.

"Thunder Storm Cannon!" the Ninja Storm Rangers announced as they moved into position.

"Ready," Shane said.

"Aim," continued Cole.

"Fire!" shouted Merrick.

"Crescent Wave!" yelled good Zen-Aku, who's blast combined with Jindrax and Toxica's blasts and also Cam's Energy Blade.

The aliens and org were caught in the blast and exploded. Unfortunately for the rangers, Lothor's cronies managed to escape, leaving Zen-Aku for dead. Chizubo stayed however, and grew because of the Scroll of Empowerment he clutched.

"Wild Zords, descend!" Cole called.

"Cyber Cam, we need the zords!" said Cam.

"On their way," said his cybernetic counterpart.

All 14 zords came onto the scene, and each ranger boarded their zord to form their megazords.

"Wild Force Megazord, Sword and Sheild mode!"

"Predazord, ready!"

"Storm Megazord, ready!"

"Thunder Megazord, ready!"

"Samurai Star Megazord, ready!'

"I hope you don't mind rangers, I brought along a few friends," said Chizubo as he threw his stamps into the air. Out of them materialized Madtropolis, Boparoo, and Toxipod.

"Let's take 'em!"

The megazords made quick work of them the majority of the time, but then, Chizubo joined powers with his two remaining monsters and sent out an energy wave, crippling the rangers. Even the Thunderstorm Megazord that the rangers were piloting lost one of its arms. The Wild Force Megazord disengaged, and the Samurai Star had been damaged.

"Blake, are you okay?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, fine," said Blake whose Zord had just been severely damaged.

"Is everyone alright?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah," said Tori, "I think so."

"Shane! Are you okay?" Dustin asked.

Shane was holding an injured arm, but he seemed okay.

"Yeah…just got hit hard by some shrapnel."

Chizubo laughed at the injured Megazord and began to slash mercilessly at it.

"We can't take much more of this!" Tori said.

Cole looked on in horror from the flying Soul Bird when he heard Red Lion speaking to him.

_You want me to tell them to combine our zords with theirs…_

Red Lion roared.

_Alright._

"Guys, Red Lion says we should use the Shark and Tiger Wild Zords to help the rangers.

"Yeah!" Danny said.

"It's worth a shot," Taylor said.

The Soul Bird merged with the back of the Thunderstorm Mega, then the rangers ran to different cockpits. Merrick apparently joined Cam in the Samurai Star.

"Shane, listen to me. You've got to combine with our zords," Cole said.

"Let's see what we can do," Shane said.

"White Tiger!" Alyssa called.

"Blue Shark!" Max copied.

The Wild Zords replaced the fallen arm and the present arm, then Alyssa called the Elephant Zord to form:

"Thunderstorm Megazord: Sword and Shield Mode!"

"Hurricane Pachyderm Crusher!" all the rangers chorused.

The Elephant's sword crushed Chizubo and his monsters, destroying him for good.

—SS—

Back at Ninja Ops, the rangers rejoiced, sharing hobbies. Max, Dustin, Danny, and Shane went to eat. Tori, Alyssa, and Taylor went shopping at the mall. Hunter showed Cole a little more about bikes…and the two became pretty good friends. Merrick left, but Cam stayed home and explained computers to Princess Shayla…unfortunately, she got a little eager when Cam left the room and crashed the entire system…that Princess Shayla…

When their day was over, and they all met back at Ninja Ops, each ranger faced another, shook hands, and promised each other that they would work together once more in the future.

**Wow…really long chapter, but I finished it. Love it? Hate it? Whatever, let me know! Thanks for your previous reviews!**


End file.
